Solid-state lighting fixtures are fast-replacing traditional (i.e., incandescent, fluorescent, etc.) lighting fixtures because of their longevity, reliability, low operating cost, durability, safety, and flexibility of design. As installation of solid-state lighting fixtures increases, so too does the types of environments in which they are installed. Some of these environments require more than a simple lighting source. For example, installation in an industrial environment may require a lighting fixture capable of withstanding a harsh or caustic environment. And even though the solid-state lighting source is more robust than traditional sources, the need still exists to protect the lighting source from external elements like moisture, duct, etc.
Solid-state lighting fixtures are known in the prior art, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,315 to Edwards et al. These fixtures may be provided with sealed lens covers which resist the ingress of moisture, vapor and other contaminants into the fixtures, thus making the fixtures generally weatherproof and useable in various indoor, outdoor and indoor/outdoor environments. Such light fixtures are well-suited for vandal-resistant, dust, wet, and/or spray-down locations, such as parking garages, tunnels, temporary construction lighting, food processing and walk-in freezers, under awnings, car washes and wash bays, farms and barns, subways, laundry facilities and sport arenas.
It is also desirable to be able to design and install solid-state lighting fixtures of various lengths and configurations to accommodate the various applications and environments requiring such fixtures. There are limits on the length of solid-state lighting fixtures imposed by coast, storage and shipping requirements, and installation constraints.
It is thus desirable to provide a solid-state lighting fixture that address and overcomes the above-described shortcomings of the prior art.